wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Silent Sounds (AU) (Aigul.Revlis-Real)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wings of Fire: Silent Sounds is an AU by Aigul Revlis (Aigul.Revlis-Real). This AU features the Jade Mountain Academy and several new locations and characters. Due to the AU’s nature, both the events of Darkness of Dragons and the third canon arc are disregarded or changed. Hybrids and Special Dragons are more prominent within this AU as well. Wings of Fire: Silent Sounds is a semi-canon AU and the Fanon tribes of the Wings of Fire Fanon Wiki do not exist. __TOC__ Stories Wings of Fire: Silent Sounds (Story) Wings of Fire: Silent Sounds is the first story within this AU. More flying in soon... History / Timeline The AU follows all canon books up until Darkness of Dragons. In this AU, Pyrrhian dragons and Pantalan dragons learn about each other between Darkness of Dragons and the main events of Silent Sounds (Story). Due to this, several Pantalan dragons have moved (or escaped to) Pyrrhia. The Pyrrhian tribes have decided not to interfere with Tree Wars 2: Electric Boogaloo. Note: The timeline starts at (insert year here) because they are the oldest fanon character in this AU. '5,012 AS' Books: Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, Talons of Power, Darkness of Dragons (partially), The Lost Continent (partially), The Hive Queen (partially) Events: The events of Moon Rising, Winter Turning, Escaping Peril, Talons of Power, and both the prologue and the main story of Darkness of Dragons stay the same. Darkstalker reunites with Foeslayer, and Kinkajou, by using pieces of The Enchanted Scroll, turns him into Peacemaker and erases his memory. He, now a one year-old dragonet, and Foeslayer, now named Hope, go to live in the Rainforest kingdom. Hope never mentions the Legend of the Hive to Moonwatcher when she visits, and Moonwatcher never receives visions about Jerboa and the mysterious visitor. The empty spaces in Jade Mountain Academy are filled for the school year, Winter establishes a town called Sanctuary, and an observatory is added to Queen Thorn’s Stronghold. Moon can’t choose between Qibli or Winter and decides to choose neither. She doesn’t fly to the Kingdom of Sand to reveal her true feelings due to this. She, however, still keeps in touch with the two, along with Turtle, Kinkajou, and Peril. (During Darkness of Dragons) Blue never flees during Luna’s metamorphosis and is subjected to the flamesilk factory after his metamorphosis, along with her. Swordtail is punished accordingly for attacking the guards during Luna’s metamorphosis and Io is arrested for trying to make Blue escape. Sundew, Belladonna, Hemlock, and the LeafWings plan to bomb Jewel Hive. The group travels there to plan and see its layout. They realize that Jewel Hive contains many articles of clothing and steal some for disguises during dawn. They manage to find the Chrysalis, who agrees to war against the HiveWings with the LeafWings. (After Darkness of Dragons) The LeafWings change their plans and decide to bomb Bloodworm Hive, as it is further away from Wasp Hive and likely a safer option. The Jewel Chrysalis contacts the Bloodworm Chrysalis, explains the plan, and states to protect any SilkWings from harm. Many HiveWings and SilkWings are injured or killed in the attack, though more HiveWings were subject to these instances than SilkWings, likely due to the Chrysalis’ warning. While Wasp is paying attention to Bloodworm Hive during the attack, Sundew and her parents fly to get the Book of Clearsight after obtaining its location. Belladonna and Hemlock knock out the guards as Sundew sneaks towards the room. Sundew kills the Librarian and steals the Book of Clearsight. Together, they escape before any of the guards can wake up and before any HiveWings can go after them. Lady Scarab and Katydid capture and hide Cricket after the attack, saying that it was ‘too dangerous to be alone with such power,’ referring to Cricket’s inability to be controlled. They escape to Jewel Hive and Katydid and Scarab reluctantly reveal the secret about Cricket’s family. Then they start to theorize why Scarab and Cricket can’t be subjected to the hive-mind. Cricket agrees to spy on the Jewel Nest to test one of their theories and the plan is told to Lady Jewel, who quickly agrees to partake in the task. Cricket manages to sneak into the nest and spy on Wasp, thus figuring out how HiveWings are controlled. She steals an egg, marked with 'Orphanage,' before Wasp enters the area. Cricket reports back and Katydid is suddenly missing. She is currently a character with an unknown fate. Lady Jewel comes in contact with her Hive's Chrysalis, who reveals their affiliation with the LeafWings. She introduces Cricket to them, revealing her powers and what she has learned about mind-control. The egg hatches during this and she names the dragonet Bumblebee. Sundew, who is also there, discerns what enables Wasp to control HiveWings after seeing a spot of green in the eggshell. The Chrysalis group then reports to the LeafWing tribe with the newly found information. Lady Scarab and Cricket convince the LeafWings not to war with all of the HiveWings, but rather to stop just Queen Wasp and anyone who sides with her. Sundew creates the first plan of the LeafWings. Sundew, Belladonna, and Hemlock salvage some of the mind-control plants before setting fire to the Wasp Garden, burning the supply. However, Belladonna and Hemlock are killed in the fire while controlled HiveWings take them down. Sundew escapes and the HiveWing guards die from the fire as well. A Cicada Chrysalis member, named Eryphanis, who is a staff member at Silkworm Hall, goes on the field trip to Misbehaver’s Way, sneaks off to a different area, and finds Io jailed due to attempting to help Blue escape but him refusing. She is severely injured to the point of being unable to fly, which may or may not be permanent, and is kept in a cell separate from the prisoner displays. Knowing the SilkWing, Io asks for help in her and Swordtail’s escape, who is also imprisoned. She is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees to help and she goes on her way. That night, Eryphanis comes back with two other Chrysalis members and a HiveWing named Splendens. Like the team in Misbehaver’s Way, he can use a paralysing nerve toxin, but instead of using a stinger, he sprays it from varying parts of his body. When the toxin touches one’s scales, they become paralysed largely around that area. He manages to do this to any guards there, and the other members find the keys to the cells on one of the guards to help Io escape. The cell is opened and Io walks halfway out of it when a guard comes down the hallway (who was not sprayed) and spots them. Splendens quickly sprays his toxin, not only hitting the guard, but also hitting the Chrysalis members; one of the unnamed Chrysalis members cannot use their right arm, the other: one of their rear wings, and Eryphanis cannot use any of her wings. Luckily, however, Io was not hit and they attempt to escape. When they come back to the displays, Swordtail and other prisoners are groggy, but able to move. It turns out that the guard that was coming down the hallway was supposed to sting them for the day. Io explains the situation to Swordtail and he helps the other prisoners flee before carrying Io (by using silk webs) to the hidden Chrysalis Headquarters, along with the other members who use silk webbing to carry Eryphanis there. Swordtail and Io explain to the group about Blue and Luna, and how they need to help them escape from wherever the Flamesilks go. At first, it is unknown how they are going to do this since where they go is kept secret. But then, two dragons slip into the room; another HiveWing and SilkWing. Eryphanis and Splendens both run over to the HiveWing. Swordtail glances at them and, suddenly in shock, exclaims to Io that they are wingless. Io takes a closer look at the new HiveWing and realizes that they aren’t wingless - they are a SilkWing hybrid, and that Eryphanis and Splendens are likely their parents. They learn that her name is Rusina. Eryphanis talks to the other dragon; a SilkWing named Caligo. He explains the LeafWing allegiance and the plan that was created at Jewel Hive. Io pipes in about the Flamesilks and that if they are going to stop Queen Wasp, then they need to free them. Swordtail mentions Luna and how awesome it would be to see a Hive burn by the use of her flamesilk, but Io goes against this, stating that Blue probably wouldn’t like to see that. They then go back to how they should find the Flamesilks. Caligo states that he has an idea of who they can ask. He is referring to Cricket. Caligo then travels back to Jewel Hive, while the Cicada Chrysalis members go into hiding. A few days later, after suspicion has died down about the jailbreak, Caligo returns with Cricket, who explains that she can’t be controlled by Wasp. She leads Io, Swordtail, Eryphanis, and Rusina to the Cicada library, where she searches for an order-form related to flamesilk, in hopes of finding the address. She finds an flamesilk orb order that is addressed to a warehouse in Wasp Hive. They derive from this information that the flamesilks are being kept there. Suddenly, they realise that Rusina is missing, and they flee back to the hidden headquarters where they find that Splendens is also missing. Meanwhile, Sundew flies back to the Poison Jungle to report. She meets up with Willow and explains the recent events. Willow exclaims several concerns and, suddenly, Queen Sequoia appears and asks the two to follow her back to the SapWing village. Once they arrive, they meet Princess Hazel and Sundew asks Sequoia if she can identify the plant salvaged from the greenhouse. Sequoia asks for privacy for a couple of hours while she studies the plant. Wip, give me ideas Hatchings: Bumblebee, Peacemaker (created) Deaths: The Librarian, several unknown HiveWings, Queen Glacier, Narwhal, Belladonna, Hemlock, Bigtail, Darkstalker (remade), several unknown SilkWings, Carnelian, Ex-Queen Scarlet '5,013 AS' Books: Events: Several HiveWings, LeafWings, and SilkWings fly to Pyrrhia to escape the war, including Cricket. Queen Wasp no longer knows the locations of said HiveWings, making it virtually impossible to mind-control them. The Pyrrhian and Pantalan dragon tribes find out about each other’s existence. Cricket comes in contact with the Dragonets of Destiny and the first Jade Winglet. Pantalan and Pyrrhian tribe entries are combined by Cricket and Starflight into one scroll titled 'A Guide to the Dragons of Phyrrhia and Pantala.' Hatchings: Deaths: '5,014 AS' Books: Events: The Jade Mountain Academy starts accepting hybrid students. Xerophilous starts teaching agriculture and geography. Hatchings: Deaths: Characters Canon Character Changes Clay, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Sunny, Tsunami, and Webs are still teachers and staff, they teach and do the same things as before. New Characters Wip Locations Wip Category:Alternate Universes Category:Work In Progress